Deep Freeze
|previousepisode = Origami Enigma |nextepisode = None/''Rated R for Reapers'' (cancelled season) }} Deep Freeze is the seventh episode of Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road. Premise The gang is having a fun time on the beach! But, while fishing Scooby catches a frozen block of ice containing a dinosaur! They take it to the museum, but when the dinosaur melts and the gang is attacked by it along with man-eating plants and prehistoric sea creatures, the gang begins to wonder what's going on. Plot It's a bright and sunny afternoon. The Mystery Machine is driving along the road. They pass a sign that says Welcome to Coolsville. There aren't many cars. The van passes Lee's house. They pass a park. They pass the beach. They pass Funland. They pass Sheriff Silver's car. They pass the beach. They stop at the Malt Shop. The doors open and the gang get out of the van. They walk through the doors of the Malt Shop. This is Coolsville, home sweet home. ... The screen is black and nothing can be seen. "It's time Quill," says Madman. Suddenly, the screen isn't black anymore. The walls are painted black and there is a neon blue glow to them. There is a chair and a computer is in front of it. There is a woman who looks like Daphne, but with blue hair and glasses and a blue coat. "Yes Madman," says the person who looks like Daphne, she is Quill. Madman is still hidden behind the chair. "We must make Mystery Inc. a mystery!" laughs Madman. He stands up, but the camera only shows his black glove. "Yes Madman," says Quill. "You know, have you ever heard of a candy bar?" asks Madman. "Of course!" cries Quill. "Then bring me one," says Madman. "Yes Madman," says Quill. Then the camera shows Madman's face. He's wearing a blue mask with two giant teeth sticking out of it. ... The gang sees Lee in the Malt Shop. "Lee!" yells Fred. "Yeah, I was let out of jail after Sheriff Silver saw the Fire Witch," says Lee. "Hey, let's go to the beach!" "Good plan Lee!" says Shaggy. Soon, the gang and Lee are at the beach. Lee, Scooby, and Shaggy are fishing. "Hey guys, I got something!" says Lee. He tries to pull it out of the water, but he can't. Scooby and Shaggy help him and they pull out a dinosaur frozen in ice. "What the heck is that?" asks Lee. Velma runs over with Fred and Daphne. "I think it's... it's a dinosaur!" cries Velma. Suddenly, the Fire Witch flies by. "Fools, beware!" cries the Fire Witch. "Fred, trap her!" cries Lee. He hides behind Scooby and Shaggy. "I'll do my best!" says Fred. He picks up his Fred-Trap Net Launcher and shoots a net at the Fire Witch. She crashes to the ground. Sheriff Silver runs over. "Time to see who's been lighting all the fires in town," says Fred. "Hey, what's going on? I heard a net!" cries Sheriff Silver. "We caught the Fire Witch!" says Fred. He tugs the mask off to reveal Quill. "Who are you?" asks Lee. "I'm Quill," says Quill. "Okay... why did you do it?" asks Fred. "Because Madman told me to," says Quill. "Who's Madman?" asks Fred. Quill thinks for a moment and then says "I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know?" asks Fred. "He calls himself Madman, but I don't know who he really is," says Quill. "I work for him." "Well, who cares?" asks Sheriff Silver. He takes Quill away. "Um... guys, shouldn't we take this Dino buddy to the museum?" asks Lee. "Good idea Lee!" says Velma. Soon, the gang is back at the beach after taking the dinosaur to the museum. "Hey, what's that sound?" asks Lee. The gang sees the Dinosaur rampaging through Coolsville. Sea creatures crawl out of the water. "Prehistoric panic!" cries Lee. "C'mon, to the museum, we can hide in there!" cries Fred. ... The gang is in the museum. "Let's head to the room where we can all relax with all those plants," says Fred. The gang and Lee run to a room filled with plants. "We need to make a plan to stop these creatures!" says Fred. Suddenly, one of the plants comes to life. "Pokes!" cries Lee, "it's a man-eating plant!" Fred shoots a net at it. "Time to unmask this creep," says Fred. He tugs the mask of to reveal nobody, but the plant is a costume. "Odd..." says Velma. She looks outside, all the dinosaurs are gone. Suddenly, Velma opens her eyes; she fell asleep on the beach. "Let's take this Dino buddy to the museum!" says Lee. Velma kicks it into the water and says "I'd rather catch this Madman guy!" "Me too!" says Fred. Soon, the gang is talking to Quill. "Where is Madman?" asks Fred. Quill ties her mouth up and then says something. "I wonder what she said... what did you say Quill?" asks Velma. Quill mutters something. "I think she said: waterfall, secret, jungle, Coolsville," says Lee. "That's it! Madman's in a secret waterfall in Jungle Street!" says Velma. The gang dashes out. Soon, the gang is driving along Jungle Street. "Waterfall Cafe!" cries Lee. Fred stops the gang and they get out. They enter Waterfall Cafe. The entire place is dusty and cobwebs are in corners. "Let's split up and find Madman. Scooby, Shaggy, Lee, you three investigate the cafe, Velma, Daphne, and I will check somewhere else," says Fred. He, Daphne, and Velma leave the building. "Let's look for a trapdoor!" says Lee. Suddenly, a trapdoor opens and the three fall in! ... Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are driving along. A cloaked figure jumps in front of the window. "Hey, I can't see!" cries Fred. The figure breaks the window and jumps in. It grabs Daphne and flies away. ... Lee, Scooby, Shaggy, and Daphne are looking at Madman who is still wearing a mask. "You underestimated me Lee," says Madman. "And now you're going to pay!" "What do you mean?" asks Lee. "HA-HA-HA!" laughs Madman, "I'm not surprised you don't recognize my voice." Lee thinks for a moment and then he says "nope, I have no idea who you are." "Well then," begins Madman as Fred and Velma fall in through the trapdoor. "Oh good, you're all captured!" says Madman. "Wait a second Madman, keep talking, who are you?" asks Lee. Madman grips his mask. And he slowly takes it off. He has black spiky hair. He has grey eyes and he looks about twenty years old. "Nope, still not coming back to me," says Lee. "It will come back soon brother," says Madman. "Ryuu?" asks Lee, "is that really you?" "I'm surprised you remember me after what you did! Now you and your friends will become mysteries!" says Ryuu. "Wait... who's Ryuu?" asks Velma. Ryuu turns to Velma. "Me, I'm Lee's brother." ... "Why are you surprised Lee remembers you?" asks Velma. "Because when he was six he hated me, and he never saw me again. I was ten years old. Lee and I made it to the top of a tree. We were so proud of ourselves, but we couldn't get down. Soon, our parents came and got Lee down. Lee said I wasn't up there, he said I ran off, he never wanted to see me again. So they took Lee home. When I managed to climb down a few days later, they had moved that quickly. They didn't want to stay where they had lost me. I hated Lee from that day on and now I will get my revenge!" bellows Ryuu. "Oh, you're still mad about that? I was a stupid six-year old!" cries Lee. "And now nobody will remember you, you'll just be the six people who showed up in Coolsville. And then you'll know how it feels to have nobody know you!" laughs Ryuu. "Like, Mr. Ryuu sir?" asks Shaggy. "What is it?" asks Ryuu. "What the heck to we have to do with this?" asks Shaggy. "Oh... you're Lee's friends," says Ryuu. "Now for the moment I've been waiting for, to erase you all from everybody who's ever met you's memories, except for everybody in this room!" "I don't want to be wiped from memories!" cries Lee. "I know, neither did I!" laughs Ryuu. Suddenly, Sheriff Silver and Carte come down and grab Ryuu. "I overheard everything and went to get the sheriff," says Carte. "No, what about my revenge?" asks Ryuu. The sheriff handcuffs him. "You can't get revenge when you're in jail." "I will get my revenge Lee... I will!" yells Ryuu as he is taken away. ... Soon, the gang and Lee are roasting marshmallows. "Well guys, who wants to see a movie?" asks Lee "I ro!" laughs Scooby, "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to comment! Cast and characters Villains *Madman *Quill *Dinosaurs Suspects Culprits Locations *Coolsville Notes/trivia * Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road - Volume 2: The Freezing Cold *The Best of Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road Season One